


Cheeseburger in Paradise

by alianora



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai, money problems, and imagination. Mild spoilers for A Family Matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger in Paradise

One of Luke's cheeseburgers sat in front of her.

The cheese was perfectly melted. The burger was just this side of rare. Nice and pink in the middle. And it was smothered in lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and pickles. Ketchup was oozing out the side. The sesame seeds were even toasted.

Luke always spoiled her when she ordered a cheeseburger.

Her mouth was watering.

Eagerly, she sank her teeth into..a cheese sandwich.

The lettuce was wilted.

The tomatoes were soggy.

And the bread was a little stale.

She glared at her feeble meal, and threw it back onto the plate, willing it to turn into a cheeseburger.

She poked it. Nothing happened.

She absently licked her finger free of mayonnaise and contemplated the pathetic sandwich in front of her.

She was really craving a burger.

This was worse then the summer that Luke hated her. At least then she had Rory to go in and get one for her. Not to mention the money to pay for it.

Now she could go into the diner anytime she wanted. She ordered coffee, because she might be broke, but she was not crazy enough to try and survive without coffee. And she irritated Luke, harassed Kirk and scandalized Taylor, just as she always did. But she had to smell the food she could not afford to buy, and then come home and eat stale cheese sandwiches. All by herself.

The fact that she could not afford to eat out much anymore was bad enough, but eating alone was even worse. Eating in front of a movie was not as much fun anymore. No one was there to mock with her, or to compliment her on her snappy one-liners.

Life without money sucked.

Life without Rory sucked.

Sandwiches sucked.

Lorelai succumbed to the inevitable.

She gave the poor sandwich one last nasty look as she picked it up. She closed her eyes.

This would be the best cheeseburger she had ever imagined.

END


End file.
